


A very unexpected first date [Minsung]

by ohshitmychicken



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dating, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitmychicken/pseuds/ohshitmychicken
Summary: AU where Jisung's soon-to-be-boyfriend never showed up for their date; thankfully, someone else did.[Based on a Tumblr prompt that has been used literally a billion times: person A has been stood up by their boyfriend on date night and person B appears out of nowhere and saves the day.]





	A very unexpected first date [Minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As I said in my previous fic as well, English is not my first language so there might be some (or many) grammar & vocabulary mistakes. I always appreciate corrections :)
> 
> 2\. That 'Jaemin' is an imaginary person; even his name is from a random name generator LOL. So if there's any k-pop idol named Jaemin, know that i didn't use him as a character!
> 
> 3\. And yes I love writing soft Minsung way too much.

At 7:55 p.m., Jisung was standing outside of the restaurant, looking around nervously. Yet, his lips were shaped into a smile.

At 8:00 p.m., he started looking around in excitement. It was the time. He should appear any time soon.

At 8:05 p.m., he began to shift nervously. His smile was beginning to fade, but he knew he was exaggerating. It was just some slight anxiety taking over him.

At 8:10 p.m., he entered the restaurant, after having cracked his fingers at least twenty times each.

The waitress lead him to the table his (technically) soon-to-be-boyfriend had reserved for the two of them and asked him if he wanted to order anything. Jisung smiled kindly and asked her to wait a bit more.

At 8:18 p.m. he called Jaemin, but he got no response. He didn't have any data to check his messages, so he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

He knew Jaemin was a bit of a dick, sometimes, and that he did whatever he liked without taking anyone and anything into consideration, but Jisung liked to think he was special. He was the first person Jaemin had ever asked on a date, after all.

But now he wasn't there. He wasn't there, and Jisung (8:26 p.m.) had started losing all hope he'd show up.

The waitress came again; it was the third time so far. Jisung asked if they could wait a bit more, and he sounded so desperate the waitress felt sorry for him. She wasn't the only one, though; many of the customers had started to shoot apologetic looks at him.

Jisung was on the verge of tears. It was his first date, or at least it was supposed to be his first date, and the guy didn't even bother to show up.

He had checked six times that it was the right place, the right date and the right time. He had looked around and outside, he had even visited the toilet twice, hoping to find him somewhere, anywhere.

But he wasn't there.

8:41 p.m.

He wouldn't come.

Jisung was just thinking that he should accept the fact that his first date had been a complete disaster and go home, when a guy appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to him.

Jisung blinked, completely confused.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, babe, traffic's crazy right now." He said those words loudly, as if he wanted to capture everyone's attention. And he did. Some of the looks he received were strict, but some other people seemed to be relieved.

He was handsome; light brown hair, brown eyes, beautifully shaped lips and a bright smile.

He leaned closer and for a moment Jisung freaked out, but then the boy simply whispered: "I'm Minho. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick."

That last sentence was a perfect reflection of Jisung's thoughts.

"I'm Jisung" he whispered back. "Thanks for that, really."

Minho smiled. The waitress came back. "Are you ready to order?"

Jisung and Minho exchanged a look, and they couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, we are."

♡♡♡

Minho turned out to be a really fun, kind, happy, sweet person.

He asked many questions without getting indiscreet, and he let Jisung speak, and he listened to him when he talked. He seemed really interested in Jisung's dream of becoming a producer or a rapper (or both, maybe). Jisung even found the courage to confess to Minho that he made his own music in his free time, along with two of his best friends.

"I'd love to hear your music someday" Minho said honestly, making Jisung blush and quickly ask him what was his dream.

"I've wanted to become a dancer since I was a little kid" he admitted shyly.

"I'd love to see you dancing someday, then" Jisung said, smiling. It was Minho's turn to blush.

It was better than Jisung could have ever imagined. In the end, he paid for their food, despite Minho whining.

"I'll pay next time" he decided as they were leaving, making Jisung nearly choke.

"So there will be a next time?" The simple thought of a second date with Minho nearly gave him a stroke.

Even though Minho was living only five minutes away from the restaurant, he offered walking Jisung to his house, which was a fifteen minute walk away and to the opposite direction. Jisung insisted he didn't need to, but Minho wouldn't change his mind.

They walked in silence for a while, until Jisung found the courage to make the question that had been torturing him ever since they'd left the restaurant.

"What did you mean that you'll pay next time?"

Minho smiled softly. "I meant that I had a great time today and I would really like to go out with you again. If you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend already, of course. In which case, by the way, you should probably break up with them. Not in order to date me, but because you don't deserve someone who doesn't show up for your date without an explanation."

"He's not my boyfriend" Jisung muttered. "Just a guy that I like who claims that he likes me too. But... He didn't come. I don't know why."

It was at that moment that Jisung suddenly realised there were tears in his eyes. He tried to whipe them with his sleeve, but he was actually feeling horribly, terribly, incredibly bad. What had he done to deserve that kind of treatment?

Minho realised he was crying. He took Jisung's hand.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. But you really need to end it with him. You deserve someone better."

"Are you talking about yourself now?" Jisung couldn't help but laugh.

Minho laughed too, still holding Jisung's hand as they were walking. "Well, no, but if you think I could be good enough for you, I'll try to stand up to your expectations." He made a pause. "So you think I'm better than that guy?"

Jisung looked away, a shy smile formed on his lips.

"Well... Yes, I think you're much better than him."

They reached Jisung's house, still holding hands. An unprecedented feeling of safety had settled into Jisung's heart.

"So..." Minho said. "Han Jisung, will you go on another date with me? A real one, this time?"

Jisung laughed at the formality of the suggestion. He was blushing and couldn't look at Minho in the eyes, so he chose to play with his fingers instead.

"Yes, Lee Minho, I'd love to go on another date with you."

"Perfect" Minho said quietly. Jisung could tell he was smiling even without looking at him.

They exchanged numbers and Minho promised to call him as soon as possible.

And somehow, Jisung knew he wasn't lying.

♡♡♡

"So technically you're dating that guy now?"

"Well, no." Jisung was on the phone with his best friend, Felix. Even though it was past midnight, he called him the moment he stepped in the house; he had to let him know what happened immediately.

He also wanted to talk about Minho.

"But he asked you on a date" Felix said. "And you already had your first date today."

"Yes, I know" Jisung muttered. "But we're not like, together. As a couple."

"Well, it's fine. Dating comes first, being a couple comes second. Simple stuff."

"Says Felix who still hasn't asked Changbin out."

"Hey!" Jisung smiled. "He'll reject me anyway."

"You can't just say that without asking him first you idiot."

"Well, unfortunately not everyone's lucky enough to find Mr. Perfect by chance on the road."

"Let me remind you that I wasn't exactly lucky. The person that I was supposed to be on a date with never showed up. It was pretty much the most embarrassing and depressing experience of my life. Also, I'd be feeling shit now if it wasn't for Minho."

"Oh my god, Jaemin!" Felix had been so focused on the story with Minho, that actually managed to forget he wasn't Jisung's real date that night.

"He never said why he didn't show up."

"Did you check your messages?"

"No."

"Check them. Maybe he has some valid reason for not showing up. Even though he's sort of a dick -no offence- and he probably just didn't bother to wake up."

Jisung sighed. His eyes were wet. He still wasn't over the fact that Jaemin had simply not come. Why did he deserve that kind of treatment? It was hurting his (already fragile) self-esteem.

"Maybe you're right."

He ended the call with Felix and turned on his internet connection. He was lying on his bed, lights turned off, looking like the literal epitome of depression, but still with a warm feeling in his heart, thanks to Minho.

From: Jaemin  
At: 8:25 p.m.  
Let's cancel today's plans, I'm bored. We'll find another day.

Jisung stared at the message.

Minho, Felix and his own thoughts were all right. He was indeed a dick.

From: Jisung  
At: 12:17 a.m.  
You could at least call. But you know what? I don't care. Find someone else to "date". Don't text me again.

He had tears in his eyes, but he felt better now that he had ended it. Now he was free to patiently wait for his first actual date with Minho.

He fell asleep along with the warm feeling this thought provided to him.

♡♡♡

"It's cheesy, I know, but you look handsome."

Jisung blushed. "Thank you. You too."

Minho smiled. "I'm a disgusting, sweaty mess, Jisungie."

And Jisung nearly screamed because of the nickname.

He had just arrived at Minho's dance school. They had decided to go from there to Minho's place, so that he could change, and then do whatever they wanted at the moment.

It was all an excuse so that they'd spend more time with each other and they both knew it.

"So, did you break up with that guy?" Minho asked as they were leaving.

"Yes" Jisung replied. "Obviously. And then he started apologizing and I blocked his number. I don't know, I just don't want anything with him after what he did."

He then showed Minho the message Jaemin had sent him, and Minho frowned.

"Well, he is indeed a dick."

"Yeah, he is." Jisung was staring at the pavement as they were walking. Minho took his hand carefully. Jisung nearly had a stroke; but then he tangled his fingers with Minho's.

He had grown to really like Minho during the two days that had passed after they met for the first time. It wad strange, but Minho was unique for him.

They got to Minho's house, and Minho promised not to take too much to shower and change clothes. Jisung decided to wait for him in the living room. After some minutes his phone started ringing; it was Felix.

"Hey Fel-"

"Are you with Minho?"

"Well, sort of, yeah. We're at his house. He's showering and I'm waiting for him. We'll go out later."

"That's great. For now, you should join him in the shower."

"FELIX WHAT THE FUCK- NO."

"Well don't tell me you don't want to do that."

"JESUS CHRIST."

Felix burst into laughter. "I'm kidding. But wow, I'm happy for you. This is going pretty well."

"I'm sort of scared, though."

"Because of what happened with Jaemin?"

Pause. Then a quiet "Yes" came out of Jisung's lips.

Felix sighed. "Look, Jisung, I know it's still a recent experience and you can't just get over it in two days, but Minho and Jaemin are two different people. Minho won't treat you like that."

"I know" Jisung replied. "It's just... I really like Minho, you know. I really really like him. And I'm really optimistic, I think we can work this out, but still... The whole story with Jaemin has made me really insecure."

"Look, it's fine. I know that was supposed to be your first date and it was sort of a disaster, but it turned out pretty well, didn't it? So take some deep breaths and relax. It's not Jaemin, it's Minho, and he's really sweet and likes you back, and let's not forget that he saved your date -and that was pretty selfless, if you ask me."

"Okay. Thanks, Felix. Really." 

He turned his phone off and tried to calm down.

"Do you really like me?"

Minho's voice came out of nowhere. He was standing next to the door, staring at Jisung, whose face turned completely red.

"Minho heard everything. Nice", he thought.

"I mean... Isn't that pretty obvious already?" he asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Minho smiled. He sat next to Jisung whose heart started beating faster.

"I like you too" he said in a soft voice after some moments. "And that is probably pretty obvious as well. But you just broke up -or whatever happened- with that guy so I didn't want to tell you anything yet."

"No, it's okay." Jisung allowed himself to start breathing again and slowly let his head rest on Minho's shoulder. They sat like that for a while and to his surprise, Jisung's heartbeat returned to its normal pace.

"So, what about that date?" Minho asked.

Jisung smiled. "Shall we get going?"

"If you want to."

Jisung didn't want to remove his head from Minho's shoulder, but the perspective of one more date with him was good enough to make him stand up and offer his hand to the other boy. "Let's go then."

♡♡♡

They went to a local coffee shop that Minho suggested. It had a very cosy and warm feeling, and along with Minho's presence it was perfect for Jisung.

Even though they had known each other for hardly three days, Minho made Jisung feel loved. Cherished. He paid attention to him when he talked and he had a sweet smile on his face the entire time.

Felix was right. Minho was not like Jaemin.

They walked together to Jisung's house again. It was nearly midnight; they enjoyed each other's company way too much, and they had lost track of time.

They stood in front of the door. They were holding hands again; it made Jisung's heart warm.

"Thank you" he whispered so quietly that he was sure Minho wouldn't be able to hear it.

But he was.

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know. For being such an amazing person from the very first moment, probably. I really don't know, but thanks to you I'm actually happy even though my first relationship ended in the worst way imaginable -but you were here, and i really appreciate that. Thank you."

"Oh my god, Jisungie..."

"What?"

Minho let go of his hand and turned away, and for a second Jisung's heart stopped beating, thinking he had said something wrong; but then Minho looked at him again with a beautiful smile on his lips.

"That was so sweet, I might cry" he responded.

Jisung waited for a bunch of moments, then left a quick, soft kiss on Minho's cheek.

"Good night, Minho" he smiled.

It left Minho speechless.

"Good night, Jisungie" he whispered.

♡♡♡

Two months later, in front of Jisung's house's door, Jisung found the courage to kiss Minho for the first time.

It came out of nowhere, it lasted way too little and it was a shock to basically both of them, but it was their first kiss and they wouldn't change anything about it.

Minho stared at Jisung's bright eyes; he remembered walking in front of that restaurant two months ago, seeing that adorable boy waiting alone, a concerned look on his face. He passed again, ten minutes later, only to find him waiting again, this time looking more sad than worried.

And it was painful because that guy was clearly the most kind-hearted person on earth and Minho felt like he just had to do something.

So he ran straight to his house, which thankfully was only a five minute walk (or a two minute running session, in that case) away, changed to something a bit more date-like, hoping that the cute guy wouldn't decide to leave now, and then went back to the restaurant.

Just the moment the cute guy seemed ready to leave (and probably cry as well), Minho managed to sit down and express his fake apology, loudly so that everyone in the restaurant would hear and stop looking at the cute guy like that.

It worked.

It worked better than he ever expected it to, and now Jisung had just kissed him, and no matter how awkward and short it had been, it was still his Jisungie, and he loved him no matter what.

Minho was the one to imitate the second kiss. He placed his hands on Jisung's cheeks and smiled as the boy looked at him with his big, brown, shiny eyes. Then he gently pressed his lips against Jisung's.

It was a very sweet feeling. The way Jisungie hesitantly responded to the kiss made Minho want to pull him into a tight hug and never let him go. He had been developing protective feelings towards the younger ever since he saw him sitting alone in that restaurant, waiting for someone that never came.

Instead, Minho took his place. And he didn't regret it. Neither did Jisung.

Minho pulled away after a while, smiling.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to ask this" he admitted.

"It's okay" Jisung muttered. "It doesn't need to be something special. I mean... It's you. It's already special."

Those words made Minho's heart melt. Like, okay, Jisung's entire existence made his heart melt, but that wasn't the point.

"Okay. Um... So... Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Jisung blushed. "Of course" he whispered.

He received one more kiss from Minho.

"That's great."

Everything was good.

♡♡♡

"So now you're dating?" Felix asked on the phone. "Like, normal, we-are-a-couple dating this time?"

"Yep" Jisung replied. He wad holing his phone with his left hand; the fingers of his right hand were tangled with Minho's, who was sleeping next to him.

Well, Jisung hoped Minho was sleeping. Otherwise he would've probably heard the entire conversation, since Jisung was laying right next to him and Felix didn't bother to lower his voice on the phone.

"That's amazing, I'm so glad for you" Felix replied cheerfully. "See? Your first relationship -your real first relationship- worked out fine. Uncle Felix was right."

"Uncle Felix should probably confess to Changbin because a certain guy named Jisung is tired of listening to him whine. And then start giving dating advice again."

Felix sighed. "He doesn't like me that way, Jisung."

"Well, you won't be sure until you ask him out. Think about it. Please."

Pause. "I'll think about it."

"Good."

He felt Minho pressing a kiss on his cheek and couldn't help but smile.

"I have to go, Felix" he said to his friend, as he was turning to face Minho who had just woken up. He was smiling and his eyes were still half-closed and his hair was super messy and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Does that mean you're abandoning me to go to your boyfriend?" Felix replied, pretending he was hurt. Jisung could hear his quiet laughter.

"It means that next time you call me, you should be dating Changbin, elsewhere I'm abandoning you again, and this time permanently. And I mean it."

Of course he didn't mean it.

"You're a bitch."

He left his phone on the floor next to his bed and turned to Minho again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Minho's voice was still low after waking up. "Who were you talking with?"

"My best friend. He likes a guy but he's too scared to ask him out. Meanwhile this guy happens to be one of my closest friends but Felix doesn't let me help."

"And that guy's name is Changbin? Seo Changbin?"

Jisung stared at Minho. "Do you know him?"

"It happens that I know him, indeed." Minho grinned. "Should I try to help your friend a little?"

"Maybe. He does nothing on his own, he's too scared he'll be rejected. But at the same time, as I said, he doesn't let me help him."

"What's his name?"

"Lee Felix."

Minho smiled. "I have something in my mind. I'll see what I can do."

"If Felix knew about this he'd kill me" Jisung smiled.

"Meh, he'll be thankful in like, a bunch of days. Trust me."

Jisung wasn't really sure if helping Felix against his will was morally fine for his own consciousness, but he decided he trusted Minho enough to let him do whatever he was planning to do.

"Just promise me you won't run towards him screaming that some guy named Lee Felix likes him."

Minho laughed. "Don't worry, that's not my plan." He left a soft kiss on Jisung's lips. "I'll tell it's my boyfriend's friend who likes him instead."

"That's not fixing it, love" Jisung replied. "Also, calm down with being cheesy because we'll be making fondue here in a while."

The last comment made Minho burst into laughter. And Jisung loved his laughter more than anything.

"That's not my plan, I promise. But I'll keep you updated on what I do, if that makes you feel better."

"Yup, that's definitely better."

He cuddled closer to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. "And in case I end up getting killed by Felix, I love you. A lot."

He couldn't see Minho's face; if he could, though, he'd a soft, loving smile being formed on his lips.

"I love you too" he whispered; he kissed Jisung again.

And Jisung was more than happy for the unexpected turn his first day had taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if this doesn't flop I'll write one more chapter for Changlix:') I have a bunch of ideas hehe.
> 
> Many of the characters mentioned in the tags didn't really end up appearing in this chapter, so I'll make sure to add them in the next one if i write it; elsewhere I'll probably correct the tags. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
